


betwixt the hands of the sun

by imlonelyalready



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Confessions, Emetophobia, Kinda, M/M, Tenderness, also there isn't really violence but the injury and its affects are graphic, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlonelyalready/pseuds/imlonelyalready
Summary: Human.What a thing to be.
Relationships: Chosen Undead & Solaire of Astora, Chosen Undead/Solaire of Astora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	betwixt the hands of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if i get anything wrong here, sincerest apologies. i haven't written in a while, and there's a lot about dark souls that i don't completely know yet. mind my ignorances as you find them. thank you for reading!!!
> 
> some info before you get into it: magner is my chosen undead! it's pretty clear, but i thought i'd state it just in case. for simplicity's sake, he wears the elite knight armor in this (and that's what he wears in my game alsdjfl;askdj). that's all!
> 
> praise the sun!
> 
> last edit: 12.30.20  
> \- some of the sentences were sloppy, or had too many words. hopefully it reads better!!

Blood bubbled from his nose with every breath he took. It didn't come as a shock, however. 

Palming his bruised side, Magner ambled down the spacious hallway. His lungs spasmed on the next inhale, and without warning, he found himself leaning against the marble wall. _Alright, then._

A loud clang echoed down the hall. He winced. Everything echoed here.

With numbed fingers, Magner thumbed the button to the leather pouch lining his belt and pulled out his Estus Flask with practiced ease.

Unsurprisingly, there wasn’t a stitch of Estus left. He flipped the small bottle upside down. A small bead of Estus trickled from the base of the container before falling to the floor, resulting in a muttered curse as he tucked it away.

Those Silver Knights had been relentless in their pursuit. Twice, he’d be thwarted and pushed off the ledge to his demise, and upon both returns, a rage he hadn’t felt in quite some time fueled his need to progress. Sure, he’d finally prevailed, but he was practically on death’s doorstep with no Estus―less than optimal by a long shot.

He slid along the marble, doing his best to mitigate the clamorous scraping sound that arose from the rubbing of his pauldron against the wall. 

That was when he heard it: the tell-tale, achingly familiar crackle of a bonfire. 

Interest now piqued, he limped as fast as he could manage. He prayed that none of the enemies with ears in the godsforsaken tomb of a city would come to finish the job; it would not take much to do away with him. One good swipe, and he'd be finished for sure.

Muddled pain ebbed over his body as he hobbled, and that he could feel such ailments with clarity in his hollowed state concerned him. Those Knights must’ve done quite the number. 

He let out a gruff warble at the memory of being cold-cocked in the helm by way of shield. Hollow or no, getting a faceful was always less than savory.

A door, nay, _two_ , cropped up soon enough, and the bonfire’s warmth wormed its way through the wall from the left to lick at the seams in his armor. Gods, that felt so _good_.

For once, he was glad he’d sheathed his sword―he wouldn't have to waste any time before opening the door. Heat emanated through its surface, and all its promises caused him to forget the feeling of blood on his cragged face. For a second, at least, the tang of copper in his mouth went away. 

Without delay, he swung the door open. 

He nearly wept, it was so beautiful―a perfectly quaint bonfire sat illuminated toward the far end of the room, and a good, sunny fellow was planted not too far from its healing embers. 

His cracked lips pulled themselves into a smile, but as he went to say ‘ _hello!_ ’, a lump of air tripped over its excitement inside his throat. 

Weezing, he coughed, and a clump of blood escaped through a slat of his helm. His right knee gave out, bringing him to a rough kneel. 

“Is that you, Magner?” a sunny voice hailed. “ _Oh!_ ” Solaire exalted, rising hastily from his seat on the floor. “By the Sun, what has happened to you?”

He tried to respond, but his lungs felt watery and full. Hacking to expel the liquid, something internal broke with a sickening pop, and he doubled over onto his hands and knees. A harsh shudder ran through Mager’s frame, prompting him to heave into his helmet. _Oh, the mess_. 

Blood began to pool on the marble between his hands, and as he was about to coil into himself, two strong hands grabbed under his armpits. Solaire hauled him to his feet. The pain was excruciating, and sharp, no longer dull at all. He swallowed down the roiling wave of nausea. 

Solaire prompted, “Come now, you’re nearly there.” 

Shakily, he stood on his feet, but then slumped, defeated, against the Sunlight Warrior. 

Magner felt the shorter knight tense up before settling. A few seconds passed. Hesitantly, Solaire looped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him taut against his frame, effectively keeping Magner upright. 

“Alright,” the Sunlight Warrior sighed, “Let me help. Where do you store your humanity?”

All he could manage was a shakey swipe at the leather pouch beside his flask. 

Blearily, he saw Solaire’s helm bob in understanding before he felt hurried hands unfasten the button. 

He tried not to ruminate on the proximity of the other man, nor on the somewhat delicate way the Sunlight Warrior took his hand and placed a single black sprite on his palm. Solaire tightened his grasp around Magner’s digits, and with a splatter of coolness, the humanity popped. 

He sucked in a full breath as the sprite’s effects took to his body. 

The watery feeling in his lungs was blessedly gone, and the bruising along his ribs was minimal. Tolerable. Magner rolled his tongue around in his mouth, then swallowed the remaining blood down. 

“Good, good! Quite alright, lad,” Solaire commended jovially, rubbing a hand over Magner’s back. “Come, offer it to the bonfire.” 

The Sunlight Warrior kept an arm wound around his shoulders as they walked toward the fire. 

More cognizant now, Magner was able to fully appreciate the delightful warmth of the room, as well as take heed to the objects that inhabited it. 

They made their way around a plain, wooden table, and he tried to focus on the small circles Solaire was pressing onto his armored back. He could not feel the pressure, or the warmth of his hand, but he could hear the sound. The kindness was not lost on him.

Slowly, the two knights lowered themselves to the floor, closer to the bonfire than truly necessary. But, by the _Gods_ , did the heat feel divine. 

Tentatively, Magner extended his covered hands toward the fire and savored the heat that laved up his fingers. The crackle of the fire was alluring and calming, and had Solaire not tapped his pauldron, he would have forgotten why they had sat down.

Bringing himself to a kneel, he stretched a hand toward the fire in offering, tucking his other close to his chest. 

Silently, he mouthed the prayer he’d said countless times before and felt the pleasant, maternal sensation of the fire envelope him. 

The sun had taken residence inside his chest; he felt the hot fingers of hope and healing sew broken skin together, kiss bruises, and soothe even the most bone-deep of aches. 

Sitting back down, he rubbed his fingers together, savoring the blessing of being able to _feel_ again. Magner could sense while being Hollow, he knew its pain well enough, but as the name implied, it was hollow―unfulfilling, and empty. Now, though, everything felt warm. 

“My deepest thanks unto you,” Magner lauded, turning his helm to the Sunlight Warrior on his right. 

Solaire waved a hand.

“Thank me not, dear friend; it is what we Undead do for each other!” He clasped a hand onto Magner’s gauntlet. “At least for those engaged in jolly cooperation, that is,” Solaire jokingly amended.

Magner understood that. _Had_ understood that since the man had given him the white soapstone on the outside of the Burg. 

What he didn’t understand was the prickly feeling that arose in him at the man’s words.

Of course, Solaire would ne're leave another Undead in distress, and Magner had fit the bill; he was simply an Undead in need of aid. 

“Well,” Magner started, “I had not been aware at the time that cooperation with your jolly kind included that type of assistance.”

Solaire cocked his helm. “How do you mean?”

He wasn't quite sure he knew what he meant, either. Where did this sense of insecurity manifest from?

“Would…" Magner trailed off, unsure. "Would you have aided another Undead who was in such a spot as you had found me in?”

The Sunlight Warrior removed his hand from the larger knight’s arm and returned his gaze to the flames of the bonfire. 

“I... suppose so, yes. If they did not accost me for it, of course. Some do not appreciate help,” Solaire answered, tone indicating his mind was far away in thought. His helm turned back to his. “Though… I must confess, I cannot imagine having such the bedside manner with anyone else as I do you.”

For a moment, the thorny sensation gave way to a new, warmer appreciation. His own emotions were giving him whiplash.

“Well, I treasure that you hold any amenities for me, my friend. Do know that I also hold them for you, would you ever require the same services from me.” _Gods, I hope he never needs my help; I hate seeing him wounded._

Solaire turned back toward the fire. It casted a weak, orange glow upon his helm, and for a split second, Magner was able to see the flicker of an eye hidden beneath the metal. 

He’d never thought to use the word ' _beautiful_ ' to describe the Warrior of Sunlight before him, but right then, it didn't seem so outlandish. 

“Hah.” Solaire fidgeted and patted the chainmail that brushed the tops of his legs. “Well, ah―I―my thanks to you.”

Magner smiled behind his helm.

He echoed the man’s words back to him: “‘Thank me not, dear friend; it is what we Undead do for each other!’”

"Ho, ho!" Solaire laughed. "Copying my phrases now, are we? You must be fond of chatting with me. My, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for me!" He sputtered for a moment, digesting his own words. "Oh, no, dear me. Pretend you didn't hear that! Hah, hah, hah..."

The laugh sounded a faint strained to his ears. Could there possibly be an ember of truth floating in that sentence? Could the question that had been asked in jest be one based in actual curiosity? 

What _were_ his feelings toward the jovial warrior? 

_Ah, to the Abyss with it._

“Well, now, who is to say that you do know better, fellow companion?” Mager poked. 

Solaire’s nervous laugher chittered out, and his helm whipped back toward the larger knight in what must have been shock. 

“Are you―surely―why have―”

“You’re sputtering, dearest friend.” He could not help the laugh that tinged his words.

The Sunlight Warrior went stock-still, then slumped, putting his helm in his hands with a groan. 

“Oh, by the Sun, I’ve truly blundered here,” Solaire moaned in dismay, bashfully directing his gaze toward the man beside him. “Did you…? Or have I read this completely wrong, oh _no_ ―”

Magner removed the leather glove encasing his right hand, then his left, and slowly took one of Solaire’s away from his helm. Giving the warrior a chance to move away, he calmly encased the warm hand betwixt his own. 

“Solaire, I do _very_ much like you. Whether as a simple companion or more than that, is completely up to you. Our journeys are long as well as perilous,” he casually brought Solaire’s hand to the clean side of his helm and held it there, pressing it to the cool metal. “‘ _So, what do you say_?’” Magner echoed from a time since passed.

Soilare went still again, and Magner began to worry, before the smaller man replied: “...‘ _Why not help one another on this lonely journey_?’"

He brought his other hand to the opposite side of Magner’s helm and held it, tenderly cupping the knight’s head. “I daresay I like you just as well.”

He felt a clutch of sparrows beat their wings rapidly inside his chest, and leaned into the soft, achingly human hand under his own. 

Ah. _Human._ What a thing to be.

**Author's Note:**

> would you like me to write more? let me know! i might be open to taking some requests, if you have them. thank you again for reading, it means so much to me!!


End file.
